


The Poet and the Pendulum

by KaosHellsing



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosHellsing/pseuds/KaosHellsing
Summary: Chaos is a tres kool 8th mage intokyo's holy grale warbut sheerow LOVES HIM! 2gether, they learn how to to fight for eech other!
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Amaranth

H-Hewwo. I’m Chaos Hellfire Emerald, but my friends call me Chaos. And I’m a second year student Fuyuki High Skool in Tokyo where I live. I have jet black hair to cover my eyes. It’s swept to the side and all natural. I’m told I look like Gerad Way (and if you don’t know who that is then get teh HECKY outta here!)!

Nobody nos this but I’m also a mage! That’s right I can do majic, and stuff. and not that made up harry pooper shit. I’m talking REAL MAJIK. I can microwave my toest without the microwave and summon DEMONS! Okay, not real demons, but I right now I’m a new 8th magic in the 5th Holy Grail War! Oh, that’s this thing where every mage in Tokyo has to fight to the death every year and the winner gets a wish from Jesus’s old cup! Usually only 7 are allwoed but I got allowed in because it turns out I have demom and angel blood running in my vans. So I can break the rules if I want, but I don’t because i don’t want to cheet! I have to survive on human flesh but I’m vegan so I only drink blood.

Unlike everyone else, I can summon whatever heroic servant I want and even change who I ahve as my partner at any time. I’m sure I can win this year’s Holy Grilled War ez-pz-lemon squee-z! >:D

It was a snowy day, and cloudy, which made me happpy even if I wasn’t smiling. I was wearing black leather boots, black skinny jeans, a tight fitting shirt with a gioteeth on it, and a black fishnet top over it, and a black tripp coat from the vampirefreaks store. I had lots of piercings in each eer, and one in my nose and two in my bottom lip, and black nail polish on all my nails. I was walking to night classes which only I attend alone because of my condition. I’m algeric to sunlight. No, ugh I’m not like some dumb poser high school witches who acts like a vampire and claims to be SO AFRAID of the sun. I AM alergic to the sun. My skin is supper pale and so I burn all the time, even in winter, so the school was nice enough to make night classes for me. I can’t even drink blood unless its gluten free and vegan! Nobody understands my ain except...Senpie! He’s so dreamy (but he doesn’t know I like him) ((I’m gay. So is Choas)). uwu 

I got to school around when everyone else was leaving. Some of them snickered at me as I walked inside. I hissed at them, wearing my cat ears and baring my fangs (oh yeah, I sharpen my teeth).

“Oh, hi!” Some said with their voice.

I turned my head, blushing all shy and stuff while making an uwu face. “Hi, Sheerow,” I said, also with my voice. I crossed one arm over my front. It was S-sinpie!


	2. Wanderlust

I didn’t feel like going to first period that night because I had a panic attack after talking to S-sinpie in the hallway and so I was just in the bathroom with Nightmare Edge ((Pain, dis be chu)). He’s my best friend ever (but not like that. He’s bi, but we aren’t TOGETHER, NO!). My jeans were al bloody from having cut my thighs in the toilet stall. Nightmare was hugging me (IT’S NOT LIKE THAT. DON’T THINK IS) UNTIL I STOPPED CRYING. “I saw you talking to Sheerow-senpie!” he asked.

“Y-yeah?” i sed blushing. My eyes quickly turned pink because I was embarassed (they change with my mood).

“R U guys dating? ;3c”

“WUT? OMG NOOOOO,” I cried as I jumped out of the stall! “It’s soooo not like that! We’re just friends, Nightmare, gawd!”

“Yea, rite! He so likes you! Maybe I should just ask him for you!”

“NO DON’T!” I yelled adn then I hissed at him before turning to exit the bathrooom and then Sheerow was there in the hallway, standing. “Oh, hi,” I said.

“Hi, he said back.

My eyes flashed bright pink again. Nightmare laughed behind me. I turned around and stuck my middle finger upp at him. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Well, Within Temptation is doing a concert in Tokyo. Wuld you like to go with me?”

I SCREAMED! OMG REALLY? I  _ luv  _ WT! They’re my FAVORITE band besides Nightwish!” ((It’s a finish band. if you don’t no them then lewk dem u they hella!)) 

“Do you want to go with me?”

I gasped!


End file.
